


Każda potwora znajdzie amatora

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walda ciągle słyszała, że nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż, że nikomu się nie spodoba. Pewnego dnia znalazł się ktoś, kto uznał ją za idealną kandydatkę na żonę. Ten ktoś w żadnym razie nie był romantykiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Każda potwora znajdzie amatora

Wszyscy jej mówili, że nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż, wszyscy poza starszą siostrą Ami, która często ją pocieszała, że męskie gusta są różne i każda panna może się komuś spodobać. Walda nie bardzo jej wierzyła. Ami łatwo było tak mówić, Ami była ładna, przynajmniej jak na dziewczynę z rodu Freyów. Co innego Walda – pospolita i w dodatku pękata, tak że wszyscy w Bliźniakach mówili na nią Gruba Walda, dla odróżnienia od innych panien Frey o tym imieniu. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że powinna ograniczyć jedzenie, ale nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Brak umiarkowania był zresztą typowy dla jej najbliższej rodziny. Ojciec za dużo pił, Ami zbyt chętnie rozkładała nogi, a Walda za bardzo lubiła jeść, i żadne z nich nie umiało się zmienić.  
Tego dnia Walda kończyła właśnie po kryjomu kawałek drożdżowego placka, kiedy jej młodsza siostra Marissa wpadła do komnaty niczym pocisk wystrzelony z balisty.  
\- Walda! Biegnij prędko do wielkiej sali! Dziadek zarządził zbiórkę wszystkich panien, które już zakwitły!  
\- A po co? – spytała z pełnymi ustami Walda.  
\- Nic nie słyszałaś? – zdziwiła się Marissa. - Dziadek chce zawrzeć sojusz z lordem Boltonem z Północy i już wynegocjował umowę, i ten lord ma się ożenić z którąś z nas!  
\- Młody Wilk też miał to zrobić i jakoś do tej pory się nie ożenił – Walda przełknęła ciasto, strzepnęła okruszki z sukni. – A poza tym czemu mam się spieszyć? I tak mnie nie wybierze.  
\- Oj, nie marudź, tylko biegnij! Jak cię tam nie będzie, ojciec się wścieknie, że była szansa i ją przegapiłaś.  
To była prawda. W twierdzy mieszkało mnóstwo Freyów, póki co lord Walder dbał o wszystkich, ale po jego śmierci mogło być różnie. Poza tym te ciągłe kłótnie, ciasnota, wieczne złośliwości krewnych były nie do zniesienia. Nie należało marnować żadnej okazji, by wydostać się z Bliźniaków, nawet jeśli się niezbyt wierzyło w swoje możliwości. A nuż zdarzy się cud i okaże się, że ten lord z Północy lubi grube dziewczyny? Walda pobiegła, jak mogła najprędzej, odmawiając w myślach modlitwy do Dziewicy.  
Gdy zdyszana przekroczyła próg sali, lord Bolton już tam czekał i rozmawiał z dziadkiem Walderem. Gość z Północy zauważył wejście dziewczyny i przez jakiś czas uważnie się jej przyglądał. Walda uznała jego zainteresowanie za życzliwe i nabrała nadziei. Trochę się zmartwiła wiekiem potencjalnego narzeczonego, ale pocieszyła się, że choć nie jest pierwszej młodości, wygląda na zdrowego, silnego mężczyznę, a zresztą nawet lordowie starsi od niego żenili się i doczekiwali potomstwa, dziadek Walder był najlepszym przykładem. Byle tylko ją wybrał, wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Walda ustawiła się na swoim miejscu, nie zważając na uśmieszki kuzynek.  
Prezentacji panien dokonał Kulawy Lothar, który kuśtykał po sali u boku lorda Boltona. Sojusznik wyglądał na lekko znudzonego wywodami, a przynajmniej tak wydawało się Waldzie. Dziewczyna była za to pewna, że kilka razy zerknął w jej stronę. _Wybierz mnie, wybierz mnie_ , powtarzała w myślach. _Nie pożałujesz. Potrafię być urocza i dopilnuję, żeby kucharz zawsze gotował to, co lubisz, i Ami tłumaczyła mi, jak sprawić w łożu przyjemność mężczyźnie. Będę dobrą żoną._  
W końcu podeszli do niej i stryj Lothar ją przedstawił. Uśmiechnęła się do lorda z Północy najbardziej promiennie, jak potrafiła.  
\- Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. To z nią chcę się ożenić – odezwał się Bolton.  
Gdy do Waldy dotarło, co powiedział, miała ochotę skakać z radości. Jej modlitwy zostały wysłuchane! Jednak wyjdzie za mąż, będzie miała swój zamek i swoją służbę, i nie będzie słuchała wiecznego jazgotu krewnych, będzie panią!   
\- Waldo, powiedz coś – skarcił ją dziwnie pobladły stryj.  
\- Zgadzam się na ślub – rzekła prędko. – Bardzo się cieszę.  
Kulawy Lothar sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz umrzeć.  
\- Idźcie już, dziewczyny – powiedział. – Ty, Waldo, również. Pomyśl o sukni ślubej.  
\- Jeszcze nie może iść – zaprotestował lord Bolton. – Będzie mi tu jeszcze potrzebna.  
\- W takim razie zostań – zgodził się niechętnie stryj Lothar. Spojrzał przy tym koso na przyszłego powinowatego.  
Ciotki i kuzynki Waldy kolejno wychodziły. Rzucały jej złośliwe spojrzenia, ale ona nie zwracała na nie uwagi. To była chwila jej triumfu. Tyle się nagadały, że nikt jej nie zechce, a tu proszę, jednak ktoś się znalazł, a one niech się udławią zawiścią.  
\- Pff, taki tam lord… są lepsi od niego, poczekam – oznajmiła Piękna Walda, a jej tęga imienniczka po raz pierwszy w życiu była tak szczęśliwa, że nawet nie miała ochoty się odciąć. Jedyne, co ją niepokoiło, to że stryj ciągle nie odzyskał normalnych kolorów, a i siedzący za stołem dziadek dziwnie wyglądał.  
Wreszcie została sama z mężczyznami.  
\- Chciałbym od razu poznać wysokość posagu – zaczął lord Bolton. – Macie tu gdzieś wagę?  
\- Niech cię Inni porwą, Roose – odezwał się lord Przeprawy. – Tak ci spieszno puścić nas z torbami, he?  
\- Sam zaproponowałeś, że dziewczyna dostanie tyle srebra, ile sama waży. Dokonałem wyboru stosownie do tego. W odróżnieniu od Robba Starka jestem człowiekiem praktycznym – spokojnie powiedział lord Bolton.  
Walda osłupiała ze zdumienia. Gdy pojęła wreszcie, o co chodzi, o mało się nie rozpłakała. Tak się cieszyła, że się komuś spodobała, jaka jest, a tu się okazało, że chodzi tylko o srebro… że dziadek dopłaci do każdego funta jej wagi. Najchętniej by uciekła, ale pomyślała, że jeśli zmarnuje tę okazję, do końca życia będzie mieszkać w Bliźniakach i znosić złośliwości krewniaczek. Och, nie, wszystko było lepsze niż to. Spojrzała na przyszłego męża i zmusiła się do uśmiechu.  
\- Wiem, gdzie można mnie zważyć – powiedziała, starając się zachować spokój. – Też chciałabym się dowiedzieć, ile jestem warta.


End file.
